The present invention relates to a modified wheel for use on ice that limits the fracturing of the ice for acceptable use at ice rinks. Particularly, a wheel especially suited for a conversion of in-line skates, where a conversion to the wheels as described in this invention would permit the use of ice, as a surface medium, for locomotion.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,411,320 to Alderman et al. on May 2, 1995 describes a wheel for use on ice with multiple contact means including one of a smaller diameter on each side for additional lateral friction while pushing off at an angle. Additionally, the distance between the contact means engaged in the ice while the skate is perpendicular to the ice is wider than that of a standard ice blade to provide better stability. Said wheels, although providing sufficient lateral friction, unacceptably fracture the ice while executing turns or pushing off. Such fracture, which occurs between adjacent contact means when the skate is at an angle, causes unacceptable damage to the ice. Said adjacent contact means lack a support surface when the ice-engaging structure is operated at an angle to minimize fracturing of the ice.
German Patent No. 39,995 to Schramm et al. on Nov. 9, 1886 describes a convertible roller ice skate that uses either a blade or two concave grooved in-line wheels, per skate, for use on ice. The wheels as described in this patent are single concave grooved wheels that provide only one edge in contact with the ice while the skater is pushing off at an angle.
Great Britain Patent No. 1,120,895 to Makuba N. V. on Jul. 24, 1968 describes a roller ice skate having two or more wheels all of which are arranged one behind the other in a single row. A sharp peripheral ridge enables a push off action to be obtained when skating. This patent describes a wheel that only has one edge in contact with the ice while the skater is pushing off at an angle.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,489,197 to Daverkosen et al. on Apr. 1, 1924 describes a type of ice skate that comprises a roller skate frame, two ball bearing rollers mounted on the front and rear of the frame and each of said rollers being grooved differentially. This patent describes a roller skate with multiple grooves but the wheels lack multiple edges in contact with the ice if the wheels are at an angle perpendicular to the ice.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,377,366 to Paystrup on Jun. 5, 1945 describes an all-season combination ice and roller skate comprising a foot plate, a single pair of front and rear wheels under said plate, each having a flat felly. A band of the same width as said felly, and a relatively narrower band fitted around the first band and centered thereon, said bands having squarely sharpened outer edges for digging into the ice under tilting of the wheels sideways. The wheel of this patent lacks sufficient friction while it is perpendicular to the ice. These skates, with their squarely sharpened edges, would need to be tilted to about 45 degrees, an angle at which there is little downward force, for the edges to be at an optimum angle for maximum friction. At a desired 15 to 25 degrees from perpendicular there is insufficient lateral friction for executing tight turns and pushing off. While this patent has multiple edges in contact with the ice when the wheel is at an angle to the ice it does not provide a support surface.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,043,565 to Mogannam on Aug. 23, 1977 describes a recreational device with two blades attached to the front and rear axles of a device similar to a skateboard. The blades are shown as round, oval or being generally polygonal in profile with each side of said polygon being convexly accurate with a thickness that enables concave sharpening. In this patent the wheels have only one edge in contact with the ice while the skater is pushing off at an angle.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,805,934 to Mullenax on Feb. 21, 1989 describe a skateboard with wheels for ice mounted on both sides of the front and rear axle. This patent describes wheels with multiple grooves but the wheels lack multiple edges in contact with the ice if the wheels are at an angle from perpendicular to the ice.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,259,632 to Mahoney on Nov. 9, 1993 describes a skateboard adapted for use on ice that utilizes a blade assembly comprising of a bushing member, a blade member and a body member. In the embodiment that represents a wheel the disk-shaped blade member is sandwiched by the body member, which encompasses part of the bushing member, leaving a portion of the blade member exposed for contact with the ice. This patent also addresses the adaptation of wheels for use on ice that are mounted on both sides of the front and rear axle. The need for use of a body member as a lightweight structural support for the blade member would be negated by the sufficient strength of the blade member if the blade member were made sufficiently wide so as to provide stability for the in-line ice-skater. This patent describes a wheel that has only edge in contact with the ice while the skater is pushing off at an angle.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,915,702 to Kirschling et al. on Jun. 29, 1999 describes an in-line skate and wheel for use on ice. This patent has a single circular blade that lacks multiple edges in contact with the ice when the wheels are at an angle perpendicular to the ice.
Prior art, while solving the problem of sufficient lateral friction, creates or amplifies the problem of excessive fracturing of the ice. Especially the fracturing which occurs between two contact means while pushing off or turning. Additionally, the prior art does not address the problems with sharpening a wheel for ice, as it is obvious that current sharpening machines are intended for blades.
This invention is not disclosed in any one patent or prior art disclosure. Also this invention does not combine one or more prior art patents in order to disclose all the features of this invention. U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,489,189 (Daverkosen), 2,377,366 (Paystrup), 4,043,565 (Mogannam), 4,805,934 (Mullenax), 5,259,632 (Mahoney), 5,411,320 (Alderman et al.), 5,915,702 (Kirschling et al.); Foreign Patents, Germany No. 39,995(Herm et al.), and British No. 1, 120,895 (Makuba N. V.), could not be so combined.